Piggyback (KakaSaku)
by bakashiboy
Summary: "Just with the piggyback, everything could happens..." Kisah pertemanan antara Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura.


**_HOKKAIDO_**

Seorang anak laki – laki berambut silver tengah asyik mengayuh sepedanya di pinggiran jalan. Sambil menikmati pemandangan hijau rerumputan.  
" AWWWWW…" teriakan anak perempuan sukses menghentikan kayuhan sepeda anak berambut silver itu.

Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut pink meringis kesakitan di depannya. Segera saja anak laki – laki itu mendatangi anak perempuan berambut pink tersebut.  
" hey…kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya anak berambut silver itu.  
" lututku sakit…" kata anak perempuan itu sambil menahan tangisannya. Anak berambut silver itu pun melihat ke arah lutut anak berambut pink tersebut dan benar saja, lutut anak itu berdarah.

" rumahmu dimana? biar aku yang antar…" kata anak berambut silver itu.  
" di ujung jalan ini…." kata anak berambut pink " tapi kakiku sakit…" kata anak berambut pink itu lagi.  
anak berambut siver pun berjongokok dengan posisi membelakangi gadis berambut pink itu.  
" naik ke atas punggungku , biar kuantar ke rumahmu…" kata anak berambut silver itu. Awalnya sang anak berambut pink itu ragu, namun karena ia sangat ingin pulang, ia pun menuruti saja kata – kata anak berambut silver tersebut.

Keduanya pun berjalan dengan si anak berambut pink digendong oleh anak berambut silver.  
" terima kasih…." Kata anak berambut pink dengan pelan.  
" hmm…bukan masalah…" kata anak berambut silver dengan santai.  
" ehhh….terus gimana dengan sepedamu?" Tanya anak berambut pink dengan nada sedikit panik.  
" tenang saja, tidak ada juga yang mau mengambil sepeda itu…" jawab anak berambut silver itu.

Keduanya pun berjalan dalam diam.  
" namamu siapa?" Tanya sang anak berambut silver.  
" Sakura…..Haruno Sakura…" kata anak berambut pink. Anak berambut silver itu pun mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berhenti disebuah rumah. Anak berambut silver itu pun menurunkan anak berambut pink tersebut.  
" ini rumahmu?" Tanya anak berambut silver.  
" iya…." Kata anak berambut pink tersebut sambil mengangguk.  
" kalau begitu aku pulang dulu…dan lain kali hati – hati supaya tidak jatuh lagi…" anak berambut silver itu pun berbalik pergi dari gadis itu.  
" tunggu…!" sontak saja anak berambut silver itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap gadis berambut pink itu.  
" um….aku tidak tau namamu…." Kata anak berambut pink dengan malu – malu.  
Anak berambut silver itu tersenyum kecil " namaku Hatake kakashi…"  
" apa kau mau jadi temanku?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut pink dengan sedikit berharap.  
" tentu saja…" kata anak berambut silver itu dengan senyumannya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut pink itu.

Jawaban dari anak berambut silver itu membuat anak gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum lebar.  
_' sepertinya aku menemukan sahabat baru….'_

Dan itulah awal cerita pertemanan Hatake kakashi dan Haruno Sakura.

**_HOKKAKIDO_3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

" Sakura! Cepatlah…kakashi sudah menunggumu di depan rumah…" teriakan ibu Sakura.  
" Sabar buuu…Saku bentar lagi selesai…" jawab Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama Sakura keluar kamarnya dan mengambil sepotong roti yang telah disiapkan ibunya dan dengan cepat ia berlari keluar.

" dasar kau lelet sekali…." Kata Kakashi sambil melihat Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkannya.  
" ini gara – gara kau nagajak aku lihat kembang api kemaren malam…makanya aku telat bangun.." kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.  
" cepatlahhh….kau tau kan pagar sekolah ditutupnya cepat…" kata Kakashi menghiraukan omelan Sakura.  
" iya..iya…aku tau Bakashi…"

Setelah Sakura selesai memakai sepatunya, ia duduk di belakang sepeda kakashi dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Kakashi mengayuh sepedanya. Benar saja dugaan Kakashi, saat mereka sampai di depan sekolah, pagar sekolah ternyata sudah tertutup.  
" argghhh bagaimana ini….kita tidak bisa masuk.." kata Sakura dengan cemas. Sementara Kakashi berusaha memikirkan cara supaya mereka bisa masuk sekolah.  
" Hyy Saku….naik ke belakangku…kita lompati saja pagarnya…" kata kakashi.  
" kau gila yaa?"  
" daripada kita tidak sekolah…cepatlah, sebelum penajaganya datang…."  
tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menaiki belakang Kakashi dan melompati pagar tersebut.  
" Kakashi…sekarang giliranmu…cepat…" kata Sakura dari balik pagar. Kakashi pun memanjati pagarnya. Saat sudah mencapai bagian atas pagar ia meloncat namun mendarat dengan tidak sempurna, sehingga menyebabkan kakashi terjatuh.  
" kakashiiii….!" Sakura mengecek Kakashi yang terbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke tanah.

" BAAA!..." kata kakashi dengan wajah konyolnya yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.  
" ishhhh Kashi-Baka…..hmmmphhhhhh! " Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi…karena ngambek.  
" heyyy Saku….jangan ngambek…." Kakashi melakukan segala cara untuk mengembalikan mood sahabatnya itu. Mulai dari memujinya sampai membuat wajah terkonyol.

Sampai suatu ide muncul. Kakashi menarik paksa Sakura dan menggendong Sakura di punggunguya

" HEYYYY BAKASHIIIII! TURUNKAN AKU! " kata Sakura sambil berusaha turun.  
" daripada kau ngambek, mending kau kugendong…" akhirnya Sakura memilih diam dan tersenyum membiarkan Kakashi mengantarnya ke kelas.  
_' ini konyol…tapi aku suka…'_

**_HOKKAIDO_3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

" kashi…..kau diterima di universitas mana?" Tanya Sakura dengan rasa peasaran.  
" universitas Tokyo…." Jawaban dari Kakashi sukses merubah raut wajah Sakura menjadi kecewa dan sedih.  
" kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura.  
Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya " tidak…hanya saja kita bakal pisah…" kata Sakura dengan senyuman sedihnya.  
" heyy…aku janji akan menemuimu di Hokkaido dengan makanan kesukaanmu…" kata kakashi sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura.  
" Janji yaaa?" kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.  
" iya aku janji…" kata Kakashi sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

" sekarang gendong aku ke rumah…" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinarnya.  
Kakashi hanya meggelengkan kepalanya " kau memang tidak berubah…sejak kecil sukanya minta gendong denganku…" kata Kakashi sambil menyuruh Sakura naik ke punggungnya.  
" kalau kau sudah di Tokyo tidak ada lagi yang mau menggendongku…" kata Sakura sambil menaiki punggung Kakashi.  
Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi komentar Sakura.  
mereka berdua hanya diam saja selama perjalanan ke rumah Sakura.  
_' aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya'_

**_HOKKAIDO_4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

Sakura tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk entah dari kapan. Memasuki semester ketujuh, membuat Sakura sibuk dengan skripisinya yang penuh dengan revisi.

" tebak aku siapa?" kata seorang lelaki dari belakang Sakura yang menutup matanya. Sakura meraba – raba tangan yang menutupi matanya, dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar.  
"Kashiiii…."  
Kakashi pun menjauhkan tangannya dari Sakura, dan Sakura pun membalikkan badannya mengamati Kakashi yang sekarang berkacamata.  
" wowww wajahmu tidak berubah banyak…. Kecuali dengan kacamata sekarang yang membuatmu seperti orang tua saja…" kata Sakura mengomentari penampilan Kakashi.  
" kau juga masih seperti gadis yang ku temui di pinggir jalan…" kata Kakasni dengan senyuman manisnya.  
" berarti aku tidak berubah?begitu katamu?" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit kesal.  
Kaksahi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi Sakura " maksudku adalah kau tetap cantik seperti biasanya…" perkataan Kakashi sukses membuat Sakura merona.  
" ishhhh Kashi…" Sakura pun memukul lengan kakashi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kakashi hanya tertawa saja, lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada setumpuk dokumen di depan Sakura. Dan disitulah Kakashi memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mulai membereskan dokumen iut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sakura.  
" hey apaa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura bingnung.  
" kau harus menjauh dari dokumen ini untuk sementara…tidak baik untuk kesehatan mentalmu….." kata – kata dari kakashi membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.  
" hari ini kau akan menghabsikan waktu bersamaku…." kata Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari Kafe tersebut.  
" heyyy memang kita mau kemana?" Kakashi memilih mengabaikan Sakura dan membuat Sakura menaiki motor yang ia kendarai.

Saat ini Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan santai ditengah padang bunga. Dan lagi, mereka berjalan dalam diam dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing.  
" jadi, apakah kuliahmu berhasil?" Tanya Sakura memecah kehenigan.  
" tentu saja…sekarang aku sedang mencari pekerjaan…" jawab Kakashi.  
" kenapa cari di sini? Kan di Tokyo lebih banyak.." kata Sakura lagi.  
" hmmm…aku maunya di sini saja….aku merindukanmu…" Jawab Kakashi enteng yang membuat Sakra mendengus kesal.  
" yang benar saja…"  
" ahh dan juga…..supaya aku bisa terus dekat denganmu….supaya selalu ada yang menemani dan menggendongmu…" Jawab Kakashi.

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Sakura terdiam dengan rona wajahnya yang sudah muncul.  
" kalau aku tidak ada siapa yang mau mengendongmu?kau kan berat…" kata Kakashi sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jenaka.  
" ishhh….dasar menyebalkan…" kata Sakura sambil memukul lengan Kakashi.  
" heyyy aku serius kau itu berat…." Kata Kakashi berusaha melindungi dirinya.

' ohhh… benarkah?" Kata Sakura dengan senyumannya yang licik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura yang berjalan sedikit di belakang Kakashi langsung melompat menaiki tubuh Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi yang kaget karena dinaiki begitu saja oleh Sakura, mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Untunglah Kakashi bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.  
" bilang – bilang dong kalau mau naik…" kata Kakashi sedikit kesal.  
" salahmu bilang aku berat…" Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar alasan dari Sakura yang kekanak – kanakan.

Sepanjang jalan Kakashi dan Sakura tersenyum dengan pikiran mereka.  
_' aku merindukanmu….'_

**_HOKKAIDO_10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

Tepian pantai Hokkaido dan angin sejuk yang menerpa dua orang anak anak laki – laki dan prempuan membuat mereka dengan semangat bermain dan berlarian. Anak perempuan berambut pink keperakan dengan riang berlari dari kakanya laki – laki yang berambut perak.

" arghhhh ayahhh…..aku di kejar sama Hiro-Nii terus…." Kata anak perempuan yang sudah mulai kelelahan berlari.  
"oke….sekarang naik ke punggung ayah…" dengan cepat anak perempuan itu naik kepunggung ayahnya.  
" heyy…kau curang Rin-Chan…" Hiro pun mengejar duo ayah-anak tersebut.

" hati – hati Kakashi-kun…nanti Rin bisa jatuh…" kata Sakura dengan senyuman melihat gemas ketiga orang di depannya. Kakashi tetap dengan senantiasa menemani anaknya bermain. Bahkan samapi Hiro menangkap kaki ayahnya, dan Kakashi pura – pura terjatuh.

" ihhh tuhh kan…..kita tertangkap oleh Hiro_nii….." kata Rin yang setia masih berada di punggung ayahnya, walaupun ayahnya sudah berlutut kalah.  
" hahahaha…makanya kau jangan curang Rin-Chan…" kata Hiro yang mulai menaiki punggung ayahnya juga untuk menangkap Rin.  
" oyyy kalian berdua….kalian tau kalau kalian itu berat kan?" kata Kakashi yang sudah mulai lelah menahan beban dipunggungnya.

Namun tentu saja tidak digubris oleh anank – anaknya.  
" huhhh…mereka berdua ini…" Kakashi mulai berdua dan membuat anak – anaknya terjatuh ke atas pasir.  
bukannya merasa kesakitan, malah kedua anak itu kembali melanjutkan kejaran – kejaran mereka.  
" hiyaaaa awas yaaa Hiro –Niii…" kata Rin yang mengejar Hiro

Kakashi yang akhirnya bebas berjalan mendekat Sakura yang hanya terkekeh melihat gemas tingkah anak – anaknya.  
" kau curang….tidak membantuku…" kata Kakashi dengan nada jahil.  
" makanya jangan hanya gendong Rin saja…" kata Sakura menatap Kakashi.  
" hmmm…jadi kau iri sama Rin ya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan seringai jahilnya.  
' mana ada…sudah sana…lihatin mereka tuh…" kata Sakura yang dengan cepat mengalihkan padangannya ke arah anak – anaknya.

Kakashi tentu saja senang berbuat jahil. A langsung menggendong Sakura di punggungnya dan membawa ia lari.  
" HEYY KASHIIII….TURUNNKAN AKU…" kata Sakura yang sama sekali tidak siap digendong dan dibawa lari pula.  
" kita harus mengejar mereka berdua…." Kata Kakashi yang memang berlari ke arah Hiro dan Rin.

Hiro yang melihat ayahnya datang bersama ibunya berhenti " heyyy Rin…..ibu dan ayah yang mnegejar kita…." Hiro dan Rin bertatap – tatapan…  
" LARIIIIII!" teriaak mereka berdua.  
" heyyy kalian jangan kaburrr…ayo Kashi lebih cepat…." Kata sakura sambil memukul pundak kakashi.  
" baiklah Saku…."

_' arigatou….untuk keluarga yang indah ini…'_

**_END (1745 WORDS)_**


End file.
